


Good Boy

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, FAHC, GTA Universe, Gags, I feel I should tag that if there's a trans character, I'm blanking on the name for this, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, babe don't look, but he's tied up and left alone, consensually, if you know me in real life for the love of god don't open this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: Ryan likes getting tied up and used. He's got six boyfriends who'll help him out with that.(Also known as completely shameless self-indulgence. Fucking hell.)





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching porn while writing this.

The door opens and casual footsteps thud softly in.

“Hey Ryan,” Jeremy says, walking around to where Ryan can see him.

Ryan's on his knees on the floor, naked save for a shirt, his hands tied behind his back. He's gagged with a cloth. There's a small puddle between his knees, a combination of lube and his own slick where he's dripped. Jeremy's holding a water bottle – he cracks it open and tips Ryan's head up, placing it gently on his lower lip and encouraging him to drink. He keeps tilting the bottle until Ryan's swallowed down half of it – some of it drips down his chin and onto his shirt. They've been keeping him well hydrated – except he's not allowed to piss.

“Good boy,” Jeremy says, pulling the bottle away and crouching in front of Ryan. He smiles and reaches out to brush his knuckles over Ryan's cheek, setting the bottle down so his other hand can travel lower. Ryan jumps when thick fingers slide over his clit – he's still sensitive from Geoff, his denied orgasm rising to the surface as Jeremy touches him.

“Left ya wanting, didn't he?” Jeremy croons with a knowing grin, running a couple of fingers around Ryan's hole. Ryan nods and shivers, keeping the eye contact. Jeremy likes eye contact.

“Don't worry, I'll take care of you,” he says, cupping Ryan's jaw in one hand and moving the other back to his clit. Ryan whines and rocks his hips a little – Jeremy raises an eyebrow and stills his hand, the touch featherlight and not enough.

“Like this or not at all,” Jeremy says when Ryan calms again, starting to rub in firm strokes over his clit. Ryan can feel himself getting wet all over again, struggling to maintain eye contact as he moans around the cloth, soaking it in spit. Jeremy bites his lip and rolls Ryan's clit between his knuckles – Ryan's cheeks flush and his legs tense as he gets close.

“That's it,” Jeremy murmurs, rubbing faster, eyes still locked onto Ryan.

Ryan can't help his eyes fluttering close as he comes, hips bucking in jerky, restrained movements as his hole clenches around nothing and Jeremy's fingers slip in the sudden new slick. He snaps them open again to look helplessly at Jeremy, gasping behind the gag. Jeremy's flushed and his breathing's heavier than when they started – he never really tries to hide how he's affected.

“Good boy,” Jeremy says when he pulls his hand away, wiping it on his shirt and grabbing the bottle before he stands up. Ryan whimpers and shivers again, eyes dropping back to the floor as Jeremy pets a hand through his hair. Jeremy steps around him and the footsteps disappear out the door.

The door shuts with a quiet click. Ryan pants and drools slick onto the floor.

–- 

Next time it's Michael, dragging Ray in by his collar and kicking the door shut as he brings him around to face Ryan. He hooks his arms around Ray's waist and pulls him flush, back-to-chest, as they look down at Ryan, who grunts and shifts on his knees.

“Got him all filled up for you,” Michael says with a filthy grin, eyeing Ryan as he drags his hands up Ray's sides. “Been drinking all day.”

Ray's breath hitches audibly and he flushes under Michael's words – embarrassed. His eyes are on Ryan.

“Bet he's desperate now,” Michael whispers, nipping at Ray's ear and walking him a little closer. “Think he could take another fuck first?”

Ray moans low in his throat and nods, gaze locked with Ryan's. Michael laughs quietly – a little wickedly – and pushes him forward more, shoving him onto his knees in front of Ryan. Michael walks around to Ryan's back and Ryan can no longer see him.

“Catch,” Michael says, and suddenly Ryan's pushed forward with a hand on his back, crying out in surprise and instinctively tugging against the rope to get his hands in front and catch himself.

But Ray catches him, hands firm on his shoulders and holding him up as Michael kneels behind him, running a hand over Ryan's thigh. Ray shifts to sit on his ass, still looking into Ryan's eyes as a zipper goes and a condom rips behind him.

“Can you?” Ray asks quietly, inches away from Ryan's face. “Can you hold it?”

Ryan nods and Ray's breath rushes out of him all in one go. Michael's hands appear on Ryan's hips and one slides around to his lower abdomen, presses over the bump of his bladder – Ryan whimpers and writhes, spreading his legs a little more. Michael slides his fingers into Ryan, more tease than prep, and he strokes over that sensitive spot inside to make Ryan jolt and clench.

A minute later it's the head of Michael's cock pressing up against him, easing in slow but steady and Ryan moans at the feeling. His eyes close almost involuntarily and Ray encourages his head to rest on his shoulder, holding him there with a hand on the back of his head while the other sweeps down his side. Michael's got one hand on his hip and the other over his bladder as he rocks in, jostling the full pressure inside Ryan and making him clench with every thrust. Michael groans and fucks in faster, not fast _enough_ but steady and strong, the wet slap of skin loud in the otherwise empty room. Ray pants and puts one hand behind him to brace himself as Michael fucks Ryan hard enough to shift him on his knees, fucking him right into Ray.

Ryan moans pathetically again and more spit soaks into the gag and into Ray's shirt – he jumps with a whine when Michael's hand moves down from his bladder to his clit, flicking firmly in that way he _always_ does that's too much and not enough all at the same time.

“Can you come again?” Ray asks with a groan.

Ryan nods and Michael moans, planting a hand on Ryan's lower back and thrusting in with short, sharp snaps of his hips now, getting close. Ryan breaks into whimpering as he trembles and clenches, each shove of Michael's hips threatening to send him out of control, each strong shiver threatening to shatter his tenuous hold on his bladder and briefly he considers just pissing right here while Michael's fucking him, just making a mess all over the floor. They'd like that, he knows. But he said he could do this so he will.

Ray cards a hand through his hair and Michael's clever fingers pull another orgasm out of Ryan, making him shout into Ray's shoulder as he comes in a hot rush over Michael, who groans and lets his rhythm fall to pieces, thrust after desperate thrust until he stills and Ryan can tell he's coming, too, wet heat filling the condom. Michael takes his hand away from Ryan's clit and rubs soothing circles over his ass as he pulls out, muttering praise all the way.

“You're so good for us,” he murmurs, dragging a hand over Ryan's thigh. “Look at you, making a mess just for us – letting me fuck you, not spilling a drop even when you came. Isn't he good, Ray?”

“Yeah,” Ray gasps. “Fuck, you held it.” He makes a helpless noise and then Ryan's being dragged up onto his knees again and Ray shifts to lie on his back under Ryan. Michael urges Ryan to knee walk up a little, his hips hovering above Ray's and knees bracketing Ray's hips, before letting go of his arm and letting Ray catch him by the shoulders again. Ray's the only thing holding him up right now. Michael walks around to stand beside them. Ryan glances down to see come drool out of him, land in a sticky drop on Ray's jeans.

“You can let go,” Michael says, reaching down to hold onto one of Ryan's shoulders to free up Ray's hand. “Go on, he'll love it.”

Ryan looks helplessly at Ray and shifts on his knees – Ray looks expectantly down between them and flushes bright at Michael's words, moving a hand down to press lightly over Ryan's bladder.

“Please,” Ray murmurs, biting his lip when Ryan whines and wriggles. Ryan's panting hard behind the gag, his skin damp with sweat and his clit swollen and sensitive with the orgasms he's had today – and he's been holding it in for so long it's hard to let go, to finally unclench and let himself piss. It feels instinctively wrong doing it like this over Ray but Ray's hard under him, kneading into his bladder with the heel of his hand.

“You can do it now,” Ray says quietly, pulling his hand away and resting it on Ryan's thigh. “Just relax.”

Ryan tries, looking down between them and consciously relaxing his bladder and his thighs – he tenses up the moment before he's about to piss and whines in frustration, but Ray soothes him with muttered praise, splaying his legs a little wider and sucking in a shaky breath.

Ryan loosens again and – a drop leaks out and he immediately, reflexively clenches up again, grunting at the ache of suddenly clamping down. The drop blooms into a small spot on Ray's jeans and Ray makes a noise in the back of his throat. Pained tears spring up in Ryan's eyes and he gasps into the gag.

“Need a little help?” Michael asks. Ryan just whines again and Michael gets down on one knee beside them, still holding Ryan up as he reaches around to rub his fingers against Ryan's hole. “Here, I'll help you out, don't worry,” he says. Ryan nods and two of Michael's fingers slip in where he's wet and open, curling down and pressing as he slides them out, repeating the move over and over almost like a flick except he's pressing against Ryan's bladder from the other side. Ryan trembles and pants and suddenly he can't help it anymore and he's pissing, his moan desperately close to a sob as Michael removes his fingers and he _keeps pissing_.

Ray moans loudly under him and clamps a hand over his own mouth as he _keeps_ moaning, hips rolling up into the strong, almost clear stream of Ryan's piss. It soaks the crotch of Ray's jeans, makes them hug the outline of his erection, pools on the floor around him and splashes up to hit Ryan's thighs and a bit of Michael's jeans – Ray shudders and writhes underneath and Ryan moans at the near-orgasmic relief. And there's so _much_ of it and Ryan finds himself still pissing out a strong stream even when he's stopped shaking quite so much, absolutely soaking Ray in piss and it's still spreading on the floor under them, puddling and turning into little rivers as it runs away from them. Ryan's thighs tremble and Ray shoots a hand down to squeeze himself, briefly lifting it to run his fingers just below Ryan's clit and feel the hard jet of piss, playing in the stream before rubbing over himself again – not a handful of seconds later and he's coming, moaning and gasping as Ryan pisses on him. Michael just remains a solid presence beside them, his hand firm on Ryan's shoulder.

The stream dies down a little, turning into a drip that splatters obscenely against the drenched fabric of Ray's jeans. Ryan grunts and pushes out another small, strong stream.

“Any more?” Michael asks, reaching down to run a hand over Ryan's bladder. “You got any more for us?”

Ryan nods and shuts his eyes as he bears down again, shooting out another small stream and when he relaxes it still pours out of him, his muscles slack with the sudden relief. It softens into a drip again and Michael withdraws his hand to reach around Ryan's ass and stroke his clit. Ryan comes in no time with a shudder and a quiet moan, opening his eyes to meet Ray's as he feels piss and come drip from him.

“So fucking good for us,” Michael says, thumbing once, twice over his clit before removing his hand. “ _So_ fucking good for us.”

Ray nods in agreement and Michael's hands urge Ryan back upright as Ray slumps against the ground and pants, reaching down to knead himself a little more. Ryan's knees are wet with his own piss, cooling against his skin.

Michael takes off the gag, unties his wrists. Ryan immediately wipes his eyes and his mouth, still panting hard as he looks at Ray. Ray looks back with wide eyes, flushed with orgasm and embarrassment still, and Michael rubs Ryan's back.

“I'll be right back,” he says. Ryan nods dumbly and Ray pushes himself up on his hands, putting one on Ryan's hip as Michael leaves. Ryan tentatively sits down on Ray's thighs, right in a giant wet spot, and Ray shivers at the wet sound of it.

“Thanks,” Ray says quietly, leaning up to press an open-mouth kiss to Ryan's jaw. Ryan nods and rolls his wrists to ease the stiffness in them, settling more heavily on Ray's legs.

“Good boy,” Ray murmurs. Ryan lets the praise wash over him, settle comfortably at the base of his skull as Ray's thumb rubs soothing circles into his skin.

–- 

Ryan's stretched out on the sofa later, a blanket around his shoulders and Geoff's arm around him. He's warm, and cozy, and Geoff has pressed so many sloppy, affectionate kisses to his cheek that he can't possibly forget where he is.

They're good about that, the crew – about easing him out of the fuzzy headspace and back into reality after a thing like that, keeping up physical touch and affectionate praise that makes Ryan flush but it's nice to hear that he's been good for them, that they love him. It took a few minutes for them to just leave the room today, after Michael returned with towels and wipes to clean away some of the mess on Ryan's skin, where he was orgasm-lazy and still a little fuzzy and they took it slow, murmured praise into his ear and pressed soft kisses to his cheek, so incongruent with the rough treatment earlier it was almost like a splash of cold water to his face. And they're good about it even after clean-up, comforting but not smothering, gentle hands but not excessive. Just how he likes.

He showered with Jack after, even though it was Gavin's turn to shower with him, because Gavin couldn't stand the strong smell of piss and retreated to his room while Michael bundled his and Ray's soaked clothes into the washing machine along with Ryan's shirt. Usually Michael and Gavin team up on him, but the piss kink is really just Ray's thing and Michael doesn't mind the mess, so they swapped and Gavin was in earlier than he usually is, came in with Jack, one of the first to fuck Ryan instead of one of the last.

Now, though, Gavin sidles up to his other side with a mug of hot chocolate, pressing it into his palms and immediately resting his head on Ryan's shoulder, harrumphing when Ryan tries to lift his arm to drink. Ryan just chuckles and Geoff leans over to ruffle Gavin's hair, laughing when he's batted away.

Jeremy appears from the kitchen with popcorn, setting down two big tubs on the coffee table and pausing behind Ryan to press a kiss to his cheek before going back for drinks. Michael and Ray emerge from the hallway freshly showered, clothes sticking damply to their backs as they laugh about something. Jack plops down on the other side of Gavin, reaching over him to squeeze Ryan's shoulder and Ryan smiles at her.

“This is the sober side of the sofa,” Ray announces as he sits on the arm beside Geoff, snatching up a handful of popcorn and stuffing it unattractively into his mouth.

“New teams?” Michael asks, wedging himself between Jack and the cushions. “Drunk versus sober?”

“I'm pretty sure we know who'll win,” Jack laughs. Ryan chuckles with her – his voice is still hoarse from disuse.

They're all scooted over so Ray can slip in between Geoff and the arm, and Geoff wraps his other arm around Ray.

“Was it good?” He murmurs to Ray, almost quiet enough that Ryan can't hear him.

“Yeah, and shut up,” Ray replies in a mumble – Geoff laughs and Ryan hears them kiss. When they separate Ryan glances over at Ray and catches his eye – Ray smiles at him and then Jack offers a popcorn tub to Ryan, who takes some and hands it to Geoff.

“Okay, well, fuck you,” Jeremy proclaims when he returns with drinks in hand, looking at the full sofa. Michael laughs loudly and shoves the cushions out of the way, dropping them onto the floor behind the sofa. The space isn't very big at all and Jeremy just raises an eyebrow at him.

Gavin laughs and Ryan wraps an arm around him to bodily pull him onto his lap – Gavin squeaks and Ryan calms him with a hand on his front, pulling him back until he's resting against Ryan's chest.

“Stop fidgeting,” he scolds, grunting when Gavin accidentally elbows him in the ribs. Gavin settles and Jack moves up next to Ryan and Jeremy fits in at the end next to Michael, sliding drinks down the coffee table. Ray leans forward and snags the can of various Cokes, popping them open and putting them in front of Ryan and Geoff and himself.

Geoff wrangles Gavin onto his own lap so Ryan can shrug the blanket off – too hot now with all of them crowded on the sofa – and Gavin remains on Geoff's lap even when Ryan settles back. On the other side of Geoff he hears Ray complain about something and then Gavin's answering giggle.

“Your bony ass is digging into my dick, fucking move it,” Geoff grumbles, shifting Gavin on his lap.

“Yeah, well, that's why I took him,” Ryan says, sipping his hot chocolate as Geoff shoves Gavin into a better position.

“See, Ryan loves me!” Gavin exclaims, slipping down to sit between Geoff's legs.

“I could do the same thing,” Jack says, leaning forward to glare at Gavin. Ryan laughs and Jack nudges his shoulder.

“Yeah, but Ryan's lovelier,” Gavin says with a grin. “And he's more comfortable.”

“Well, fuck you, too,” Jack says, leaning back. Michael laughs and pats Jack's knee, one arm around Jeremy.

“I think you're comfortable, Jack,” Jeremy says. “Gavin's full of shit.”

“Hey!”

“Thank you, Jeremy. See, this is why I like you best.”

“You like him because he's a kissass,” Geoff says. Jack shrugs.

“Who said that isn't a good reason?” She replies, and Ryan laughs.

“I kiss no one's ass,” Jeremy grumbles.

“Well we know _that's_ not true,” Michael says, and Jack bursts into hiccoughing laughter.

Ryan drains the last of his hot chocolate while they bicker, leaning forward to set the empty mug on the coffee table and chuckling at Michael's oh-so-creative insults. Gavin flubs something and the rest of the sofa chorus it back, mocking him mercilessly as he giggles and tries to finish his sentence. Geoff's thumb strokes soothing circles into Ryan's shoulder over his shirt.

Gavin can't seem to get himself together enough to form words so Ryan leans in to drag him down for a kiss, muffling his attempt at a rebuttal to Jack. The argument breaks for laughter as Gavin makes a surprised noise into Ryan's mouth, grasping at his shirt as Ryan takes his hips and urges him back onto his lap. Someone wolf-whistles and Ryan grins, nips at Gavin's lower lip to coax out that pleased noise from him.

“Get a room!” Michael hollers, and is then immediately muffled by the handful of popcorn Jeremy shoves into his mouth. He splutters and coughs out popcorn all over his lap and Jack cackles madly as Geoff groans at the mess.

“What was that for?” Gavin asks when Ryan finally lets him go, eyes flicking over Ryan's face and his lips a little pinker now. Ryan shrugs and kisses him again.

“Haven't done it enough today,” he replies, follows it up with yet another kiss. Gavin's grin breaks it and Ryan fondly squeezes his hips, sliding his hands away so Gavin can slither off his lap. Except this time Gavin stays, and not only does he stay but he stretches his legs out over Jack to rest his feet in Michael's lap.

Someone chooses a film and Gavin shifts to get comfortable while it loads, sighing contentedly when he finds a good spot. Jeremy quickly gets up to turn off the lights, plunging them all in near-darkness as he stumbles back onto the sofa. Ray reaches over behind Geoff to flick Gavin's ear – playfully ruffles Ryan's hair when Ryan laughs.

“You good?” Michael asks, raising an eyebrow at Gavin. Gavin nods happily and Michael clamps his hands around his ankles to keep him still, not reacting to Gavin's surprised cry. Jack takes a popcorn tub and cradles it in her arms on Gavin's knees, shooting him a pointed glare when he tries to bend one to upturn the tub.

The film starts with a big, bright, cheesy explosion that illuminates them in sharp orange, the rumbling noise of dynamite booming through the speakers. Ryan settles more heavily against Geoff and curls a steadying arm around Gavin's waist.

The film plays out as they munch on popcorn and crack open new drinks, muttered commentary and cheerful laughter and bathroom breaks. Ryan dozes a little on Geoff's shoulder, protests when he shifts to grab popcorn. He's lulled into a lazy nap by the warm, comfortable atmosphere, Geoff's arm still around him and Gavin a pleasant weight in his lap.

Later there'll be video games and alcohol and stupid bets and dramatic bickering – later they'll fall apart in Destiny or Halo or whatever they choose, decide they're shit as a whole team, split into two – lather, rinse, repeat until they're so tired that everything leads to hysterical giggling and the drunk half of the sofa start developing hangovers while they're still awake.

But for now, Ryan smushes his cheek into Geoff's shoulder and closes his eyes, hums at the warmth of Geoff's cheek against his hair. Someone loosely grips his other hand – Jack, probably, and Ryan drifts off with the smell of popcorn thick in his nose and the sound of uncontrollable laughter floating past him.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a place to put this that seemed like good placement to me but I just want to add that there's a camera in the room trained on Ryan and there's always someone watching the stream (from somewhere else in the place) to make sure he's okay. If he shakes his head or tries to stand, that's his nonverbal for 'stop', so someone will come get him within seconds if he signals. Just wanted to make that clear.


End file.
